Raura or Raia?
by Froggylover4281
Summary: Ross is currently at Puerto Rico, filming for Teen Beach Musical. And Laura can't get him out of her head. She's falling for him, but Maia Mitchell is, too. Who will Ross choose? Changes POV; first Laura, then Maia, and then Ross. It's better than it sounds, I promise. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

_Raura or Raia? Ch. 1_

* * *

><p><span>Day One, Morning, 7:45<span>

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful day in L.A., and I can't help but miss Ross. He's been at Puerto Rico, filming for a Disney Channel movie called "Teen Beach Musical." It's about a girl named MacKenzie (Maia Mitchell) who has to move, or something, and leave behind her boyfriend, Brady (Ross Lynch). But they get sucked into a 1960s surf movie, and have to find a way out.<p>

I don't have a Twitter, but I still check Ross's once in a while, to see how he's doing. But my heart just broke when I saw a picture of him and Maia Mitchell, nose-to-nose, almost kissing. It's a big pang in my chest, I feel upset, and I know I shouldn't, since he's my coworker, not like a boyfriend, or anything.

It's... I love him. But as a brother, of course. My little brother.

Little because he's exactly a month younger than me.

Which I find kind of weird. I mean, my date of birth? November 29, 1995. His is December 29, 1995.

It's just... awkward.

Anyways. I know I shouldn't feel jealous of Maia Mitchell, even though she and Ross are probably sucking face right this instant. Ew.

I get up from my bed and sigh, walking into the bathroom to brush my hair, my teeth, et cetera.

My cell phone vibrates, and I pick the slim white iPhone up from my nightstand. It's Ross.

"Hey," I say casually, as if I hadn't just been thinking about him, though I totally have.

"Hi," Ross replies. "So, I'm coming back for a bit to do some more taping of Austin & Ally. See ya soon!"

"Okay!" I say happily. Because that's how I feel, I honestly miss Ross, and that's normal, totally un-romantic.

It's totally normal to miss your co-worker.

* * *

><p><span>Day One, Afternoon, 12:30<span>

I head out for lunch- Burger King. It's the closest restaurant to my house, and I feel to lazy too cook, or to heat something up.

I order a Big Mac, what I usually get, and I sit down at a table, not bothering to look to see if it's clean or not. If I get sick from it, I'll just get some Tylenol.

My number's said aloud, and I go pick up my burger.

Juicy beef in a perfect-looking bun. Yum.

I bite into my burger and chew, and then swallow. Even yummier.

* * *

><p><span>Day One, Afternoon, 1:00<span>

I sit down on my bed, thinking about the next Austin & Ally we're going to shoot. I wonder if there's going to be any stage kisses. I like Austin, but in a friend way, a totally un-romantic way. And besides, he'd never like me back, even if I did truly love him.

Even if I did truly love him... which I don't, right?

I mean, he's my co-worker, and... I can't love him, can I?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now I'm doing 4 stories at once. Meaning that one of them will be updated not too often. And that one will probably be Ally's Pain, because I'm really stuck on that one.**

**Anyways! I requested a Teen Beach Musical category, so when that's up, it's probably because of me. :)**

**Review this so that I know you readit!**

**~Christi**


	2. Chapter 2

_Raura or Raia? Ch. 2_

* * *

><p>Day One, Morning, 6:30<p>

* * *

><p><em>Good morning, Puerto Rico! <em>I think as I wake up, yawning. _A great day to film… except Ross will be heading to the airport around 4:00, and I'm not sure how long taping is going to take…_

"Knock, knock," Ross's voice says softly as he knocks on the door of my hotel room.

"One second, Ross!" I yell, jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom, combing my hair. Whenever I sleep, my hair gets all tangled and knotty. It's quite a pain, really.

After combing my hair, I open the door and smile at Ross.

"What's up?" he says. "Nice pajamas."

I look down and blush. I'm wearing a pink tank top with cartoon milk and a cookie with the words "BFF" on top. My pants are decorated with little desserts.

"Thanks," I reply, taking it as a compliment. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, just checking up on you," he tells me. "We're going to shoot a scene 'round 12. And although those pajamas are really cute, maybe you shouldn't wear it when we tape the scene."

He smiles at me. I smile back.

"Agreed. So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Later."

* * *

><p>Day One, Morning, 7:20<p>

* * *

><p>As I walk down to the lobby for breakfast, I see Ross walking downstairs too.<p>

"You're having breakfast, I'm guessing?" Ross asks.

I nod.

"Me, too," he replies. "Wanna sit with me?"

"Sure," I say.

We walk down the rest of the stairs in total silence, until I break it by asking, "So, what's it like being on Austin and Ally?"

"It's really fun. And the rest of the cast is hilarious! I got them addicted to Icebreakers Sours."

"Those things you eat after every take?"

Ross grins.

"I'll take that as a yes," I laugh.

* * *

><p>Day One, Noon, 12:00<p>

* * *

><p>"Ready to shoot?" Ross asks as I walk towards the set.<p>

"Yeah, totally," I reply.

We head over to the director, who smiles at us.

"We still need to wait a bit for Grace and Jordan to show up," the director tells us. "Sit down."

Ross and I sit down in red director-like chairs with the words, "Teen Beach Musical" on them. Apparently, directors get new chairs whenever they film stuff. I think.

A few minutes later, Grace appears, out of breath. Jordan is running behind her.

"Sorry!" Grace pants. "Woke up late."

"Same with me," Jordan says. "We're not too late, are we?"

"Only by a few minutes," the director says. "Which is okay, I guess. Oh, by the way, Ross is going back to Hollywood today."

"Yes, yes I am," Ross says. "I'll be back in two and a half weeks."

_Two and a half weeks without Ross! _I think. I don't think I can live that long without him. Because although it'd be illegal, I kind of like Ross. Like, like like. Even though I'm three years older than him and it's illegal for me to date a minor, I like him.

And I still can't believe I've fallen for him.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I'm sorry I haven't updated this in awhile (I was kind of stuck on it). And I'm sorry these chapters are so short. It's basically impossible for me to make a long chapter in this story.<br>**

**Thank you guys for all your positive feedback! Oh, and to the dude that hates my story: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it! And you know what? I don't care if you hate my story, because others seem to love it! Don't waste your precious, precious time flaming my story when you could be, I dunno, doing something even more stupid than that! I'm sorry you don't have a life and that you're trying to ruin mine! Oh, and you totally failed, by the way.  
><strong>

**Okay, now that I got that off my shoulders... please review! I love you guys!  
><strong>

**~Christi  
><strong>


End file.
